My aching soul
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: Après la bataille de New York, Tony ne dort plus... Après la bataille de New York, Loki doit faire face aux conséquences de ses actes... Après la bataille de New York, Tony et Loki se retrouvent de nouveau face à face...mais tout est différent. Trop différent. / FROSTIRON
1. Chapter 1

**My aching soul : **

**Introduction**

_Comme promis, me revoilà:)_

_Cet OS(en quelques parties) est très différent de ''Attente'', même s'il s'agit tout de même de FrostIron. J'espère que vous aimerez, et, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire:D_

_Bisous, et bonne lecture:) _

_Angie. _

…

Les gardes le traînent dans les couloirs du Palais. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a fait sur Midgard. Les meurtres, les mensonges, la lâcheté, la fourberie...

Tout le monde sait ce que Loki a fait, mais tout le monde ignore encore quelle sera sa sentence. Thor marche devant lui, Mjöllnir à la main, ses articulations blanchies pouvant traduire sa colère et son agacement. Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans la salle du trône, Loki entend la foule rassemblée ici, l'insultant, le menaçant, l'humiliant. Les gardes poussent Loki derrière son frère, ce dernier se tenant debout devant Odin. Il s'agenouille, et, après quelques échanges à peine audibles, Loki se retrouve face à Odin. Le vieil homme toise Loki avec haine, et, intimant à son peuple de se taire, il déclare :

« Loki, Fils De Laufey, tu es la honte de ce Royaume ! Ce que tu as fait à Midgard et aux Midgardiens n'est pas excusable ! De nombreuses sentences t'attendent, mais, nous allons commencer par celle qui se fait le plus ressentir...T'empêcher de mentir ! »

Ainsi, Loki voit un géant s'approcher de lui. Il a un fil et une aiguille dans une main. Des gardes retiennent Loki agenouillé, et...ainsi, quelques minutes après, Loki se retrouve avec la bouche cousue...

…

Humilié et ne sachant où se cacher, Loki utilise le reste de magie qu'il a et ouvre un portail qui le mènera à un endroit où il espère obtenir de l'aide.

…

Tony Stark est dans son laboratoire, lorsque sa Tour se met à trembler. Quelques jours après la bataille de New York, Tony dort mal et repense au Dieu Nordique qui l'a jeté du haut de sa tour. Pepper et lui se sont engueulés, car Tony refuse d'admettre qu'il a besoin d'aide et qu'il a été traumatisé par ces événements. Admettre cela, c'est comme admettre que Tony Stark est une victime. Et ça, c'est foutrement paradoxal !

Tony lâche ses outils et fonce à l'étage supérieur...

Là, une fumée verte foncée envahie le salon, et Tony ne distingue rien d'autre qu'une silhouette. Sa respiration s'accélère...

_Le Dieu Nordique est venu pour achever son œuvre..._

Tony Stark tremble...

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que Loki est recroquevillé en position fœtale sur le sol, la bouche cousue...

…

_A suivre. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 1 : **

_La publication sera peut être ralentie, mais j'essayerai de garder la même._

_Merci de votre compréhension, et j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant ;)_

_Bisous, bonne lecture, _

_Angie._

_..._

Tony ne peut pas croire ce qu'il voit... Il doit sûrement être en train de cauchemarder.

_Mais...il...il pleure ?!_

Tony saisit ses bracelets qui lui permettent d'appeler son armure à tout instant, et s'approche doucement du dieu. Ce dernier est recroquevillé sur lui même. Loki parait inoffensif, mais Tony ne veut rien risquer. Il ne peut pas. Pas encore une fois, pas après ce qui s'est passé pendant la bataille de New York.

Loki tremble, Tony peut le voir d'ici, malgré l'obscurité. La fumée épaisse et sombre s'est dissipée, ce qui permet au milliardaire de distinguer son adversaire. Pourquoi Loki apparaît-il en plein milieu de la nuit dans son salon, dans une telle position...?

Soudainement, Loki se relève et il se retrouve à genoux face au milliardaire. Ce dernier, dans un élan de panique a déjà saisie l'objet le plus proche pour se défendre en cas d'une éventuelle menace. Mais...

_C'est horrible..._

Il n'y en a aucune. Loki est bien en train de sangloter, et il semble vouloir dire quelque chose, seulement, sa bouche cousue l'empêche de s'exprimer. Pourquoi le dieu se retrouve t-il ainsi ? Mais surtout, pourquoi se trouve t-il ici, bon sang ? Loki pousse des gémissements incompréhensibles et inaudibles, si bien que Tony se rapproche afin de comprendre quelque chose.

« Bon sang, arrête de déblatérer, je comprends rien avec tes... »

_Je ne sais même pas comment caractériser une telle horreur. Le peuple Asgardien est vraiment cruel...même si, logiquement, Loki le mérite. _

Tony comprend soudainement. C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas être devin, après tout. Loki a été puni, et peut être même jeté d'Asgard. Il est peut être devenu honteux de garder un tel meurtrier sur ce divin royaume. Loki mérite ce qui lui arrive, certes mais...Non, c'est trop horrible. Pourquoi Tony se sent-il partagé ? Ce putain de malade a failli le tuer ! Bordel ! Et comment se fait-il que Loki vienne le voir pour avoir de l'aide ? Parce que c'est bien ce qui se passe là, bon sang !

Loki continue de marmonner et ouvrant la bouche du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Des larmes lui montent aux yeux chaque fois qu'il fait cela, et le sang coule délicatement autour de sa bouche. Tony avale difficilement sa salive et cherche du regard quelque chose d'utile pour l'aide. Il voit une paire de ciseaux sur sa table basse, mais, lorsqu'il la saisit, un doute le prend. Et si Loki faisait semblant ? Qui lui dit que, une fois libéré, Loki ne finisse pas se travail ?

« Bordel de merde ! » jure t-il, en se positionnant de nouveau face à Loki. Là, il croise les bras sur sa poitrine et commence : « Étant donné que tu es indisposé, tu vas simplement me faire des signes de tête, compris ? »

Loki hoche la tête positivement, d'un air entendu.

Soupirant, Tony continue : « Est-ce que tu as l'intention de continuer ton délire de fou psychopathe ? »

Loki fait non de la tête, ses yeux pleins de larmes. Tony se sent un peu monstrueux de faire ce qu'il fait, et de le traiter ainsi. Mais l'image de son corps flottant dans les airs, sans protection, et prêt à être écrabouillé sur le trottoir lui revient en tête.

« Est-ce que tu as l'intention de rester à rôder dans les parages une fois que je t'aurais aidé ? »

Loki fait à nouveau non de la tête.

Tony lève les yeux au ciel, comme pour se donner du courage et s'agenouille devant le dieu. Les yeux de celui ci pénètrent dans ceux du génie, et, pendant un moment, ce contact déstabilise Tony. Le milliardaire force Loki à ouvrir la bouche le plus possible, et coupe délicatement chaque fils. Après un petit moment, Loki est libéré de cette horreur, et il essaye d'oublier les douleurs qui le tiraillent. Il se relève, nettoyant le sang qui coule des trous formés par la torture, regarde le milliardaire et s'agenouille à nouveau. Là, il pose sa tête sur le sol.

« Midgardien Tony Stark, je vous suis éternellement reconnaissant pour votre aide...et...je- »

Loki s'interrompt lui même, ravalant un sanglot.

« -je suis vraiment désolé pour les troubles causés sur votre royaume. Je ne sais comment réparer mes erreurs... »

Tony est choqué. Il aimerait dire quelque chose, peut être même rigoler devant la scène qui s'offre à lui...mais, il est tout simplement choqué. Loki, voyant que le milliardaire garde le calme, poursuit :

« Je me suis échappé d'Asgard, non pas parce que je voulais venir à nouveau asservir votre peuple, mais parce que les tortures qui m'attendent à Asgard m'effraient. J'en ai déjà subie de nombreuses, mais celles qui me sont réservées à ce stade ne sont plus de simples punitions... Ils veulent me tuer, mettre fin à mon existence. Je sais que j'ai tué et que je mérite mille fois tout cela, mais...j'ai peur. Lorsque j'ai vu ce géant me coudre la bouche devant tout le royaume d'Asgard, je me suis sentie tellement humilié que j'ai fui, lâchement, je le sais...mais...vous êtes la seule personne à qui j'ai pensé à ce moment. J'aimerais que vous demandiez aux Avengers de m'aider. Je veux réparer mes erreurs, je suis- »

A ce moment, Tony explose de rire. Cela fait longtemps qu'il se retient. Ce n'est pas pour se moquer, ni pour humilier Loki. Non, c'est bien plus que cela. C'est nerveux. Tony doit évacuer tout ça... Ce n'est seulement que maintenant que le Midgardien remarque les vêtements du dieu. Il n'a plus vraiment l'air d'un dieu. En effet, il ne porte plus de cuir ni or. Non, il est simplement vêtu d'un haut vert foncé trop grand, et d'un bas noir. Ses cheveux sont toujours en arrière, même si quelque mèches lui tombent devant les yeux. Son visage est en piteux état, et on peut facilement deviner les tortures, les coups. Loki remarque que le Midgardien le détaille, et c'est seulement lorsque Tony a fini de s'esclaffer, que Loki déclare :

« S'il le faut, je suis prêt à subir l'exécution devant les Midgardiens, si tel est le souhait du je refuse que ce soit ces satanés Asgardiens qui me voient plier le genou. Ils ne méritent pas de me voir humilié, car eux m'ont toujours tyrannisé sans raison, alors que les Midgardiens méritent que je paie pour mes crimes. »

Tony s'arrête un moment. Loki... Loki a foutrement raison. Mais, bizarrement, Tony se dit qu'il doit bien y avoir une autre solution. Une exécution publique serait absurde, même si Loki a tué à outrance durant son séjour sur Midgard.

« La peine de mort a été abolie. »

« Alors faites une exception, supplie Loki, en joignant les mains, comme s'il faisait une prière, je suis prêt à tout pour effacer mes fautes. Je vous en supplie. Vous êtes un être qui a de l'influence vous pourriez- »

« Jamais je ne demanderai que l'on t'exécute, même si j'ai toutes les raisons de le faire ! »

Loki semble comme frappé par les propos de Tony Stark. Il le regarde avant de baisser les yeux. Tony réfléchit un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que JARVIS n'intervienne :

« _Monsieur, les Avengers viennent d'arriver, et je sens l'arrivée imminente de Thor Odinson. Autorisez vous à ce que je les laisse entrer ? »_

Loki, en entendant le nom de Thor part se cacher, et Tony n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter. Le dieu est parti se réfugier dans la chambre du milliardaire, croyant qu'elle est sécurisée contre un marteau invincible, sans doute.

« Fais les entrer JARVIS, réglons ça tout de suite. »

Et, tout en disant cela, Tony laisse l'armure recouvrir son corps.

…

_A suivre. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 2 : **

Tony était sûr d'une chose. Une chose un peu étrange d'ailleurs. C'était que Thor ne devait et n'allait pas s'approcher de Loki. Loki avait changé, aussi bizarre que cela pouvait le sembler. Le dieu voulait être jugé, mais pas sur Asgard. Pas des personnes qui l'avaient toujours humiliées et qui ne faisaient qu'en redemander.

Tony prit l'ascenseur et retrouva les Avengers dans l'immense salon où ils avaient l'habitude de se rassembler. Clint et Natasha étaient tout deux vêtus en civil. Bruce l'était également. Steve portait sa tenue de Captain, et Tony avait son armure. Ce détail aiguisa la curiosité de Clint.

« Loki t'a attaqué ? »

_Tout de suite._

« Non. Je porte cette armure pour le défendre. »

Suite à cette annonce qui, il fallait bien l'admettre, était tout à fait improbable, Clint émit un petit rire. Natasha et les autres, eux, regardèrent Tony très sérieusement.

« Pourquoi est-il ici ? Et pourquoi cherches-tu à le défendre ? » demanda Natasha, comme si elle menait un interrogatoire.

Tony leur expliqua donc tout ce que Loki lui avait dit. La façon dont le dieu s'était montré prêt à être jugé, et même exécuté. Mais Tony ajouta également qu'il était hors de question que Thor ou qui que ce soit ayant de mauvaises attentions n'approche Loki. C'est après ce petit monologue d'une durée assez brève que Loki se présenta. Les Avengers se reculèrent, instinctivement, mais, voyant l'état dans lequel le dieu se trouvait, ils se contentèrent simplement de le toiser.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter ce que Tony disait et...il a tout à fait raison. Je suis prêt à être jugé, et même exécuté si cela peut vous soulager. Je regrette énormément toutes les vies que j'ai pris, et je ne demande qu'à être jugé en toute honnêteté. Mais, je refuse absolument que l'on me livre à Asgard... »

« Ils lui ont cousu la bouche. » ajouta Tony, la visière de son casque relevée. Son expression était étrange. C'était partagé entre le dégoût absolu et la tristesse. Pourquoi diable le grand Tony Stark souhaitait-il défendre le dieu qui a failli le tuer ?

Steve avait du mal à suivre, et enchaîna en disant qu'il fallait emmener Loki au S.H.I.E.L.D.

« Que vont-ils lui faire ? » demanda le milliardaire.

« Ca ne regarde que le S.H.I.E.L.D, Tony. » commenta simplement Natasha, alors qu'elle et Clint se levaient.

« _Monsieur, Monsieur Odinson arrivera dans quelques instants. _»

Loki se mit à trembler, et Tony lui attrapa la main.

« Ils ne vont pas écouter ce qu'il a à dire. Ils vont se contenter de formuler une brève sentence et dès qu'ils seront débarrassés ils seront contents. » marmonna Tony, dans sa barbe.

Cela étonna tout le monde. Même Loki, apparemment.

« Loki, pourquoi êtes vous venu voir Tony ? Pourquoi pas le S.H.I.E.L.D directement ? »

L'interpellé leva des yeux pleins de larmes, semblant complètement abattu. _C'est vrai qu'il ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi..._

« Tony est la seule personne en qui je puisse avoir confiance...Avant que tout ne dégénère pendant la bataille de New York nous avons...nous avons eu une petite aventure et...il m'a dit qu'il serait toujours là pour moi, même si je décidais de me venger de mon frère... »

Tony ouvrit les yeux démesurément et voulu dire quelque chose mais Loki continua, « Ne rejetez aucune faute sur lui. Il était saoul, et moi j'étais complètement anéanti. Nous ignorions qui était l'autre, et...je m'en veux terriblement de devoir dévoiler tout cela. »

Loki se tourna vers Tony et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille, « C'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé, désolé. »

Le génie n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que, déjà, Loki était emporté par Natasha. Thor venait d'arriver, et il aida la rousse à escorter son frère jusqu'au S.H.I.E.L.D, réclamant déjà les droits et les intérêts d'Asgard.

…

L'interrogatoire de Loki dura longtemps. Un très long moment pendant lequel Tony et Thor se dévisagèrent. Ils ne s'adressèrent même pas la parole. Tony se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer à l'intérieur, et, bizarrement, ce que Loki lui avait tout à l'heure ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

_Non mais n'importe quoi. Retourne chez toi, vieux. _

Quelques heures plus tard, Loki sortit du laboratoire, et il se dirigea, tête baissée, les larmes aux yeux, vers Thor.

Tony venait de comprendre avec rage que Loki allait devoir subir les châtiments Asgardiens.

…

_A suivre. _

_Désolée pour ce chapitre très court:S_


	4. Chapter 4

**Partie 3 : **

_Voici la dernière partie de cet OS. _

_En espérant que vous avez aimé;)_

_Bisous et bonne lecture, _

_Angie. _

_LLHS_

…

Loki avait le droit à une dernière visite avant que Thor ne l'emmène à nouveau sur Asgard. Le dieu de la Malice tremblait, parce qu'il savait, derrière le sourire malsain de Thor ce qui l'attendait. Humiliations après humiliations, avant de finalement être fichu.

Tony tournait en rond dans le salon de sa Tour. Il ne pouvait croire que le sort de Loki l'inquiétait autant, et qu'il se sente peiné par son sort. Loki avait dit vouloir être jugé sur Midgard, mais Fury avait balayé sa demande. Pff ! On pouvait dire que Loki était un monstre, mais ne pas faire preuve de bonne volonté était également un acte de cruauté.

« _Monsieur, Loki Laufeyson et Thor Odinson viennent d'entrer. _»

Tony sentit son cœur battre la chamade. La dernière visite. La dernière visite de Loki avant de mourir. Pourquoi était-il venu voir Stark ? Tony ne pouvait pas le regarder. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il n'avait pas fait son maximum pour que la volonté de Loki soit respectée, et, après ce que ce dernier lui avait dit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir plus amplement concerné.

« Tony... » commença Loki, en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

L'interpellé croisa les yeux verts du dieu. Il avait du mal à soutenir son regard, avec la situation actuelle. Thor s'éclipsa, comprenant qu'il fallait mieux les laisser tout seul. Loki tomba dans les bras de Tony, cachant son visage dans le cou du génie. Tony sentit les larmes du dieu tomber dans son cou, et il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

« Je suis déso- »

« Non !, l'interrompit Loki, ne dis rien. Je ne veux pas avoir cette dernière image. Je veux... »

Mais avant que Loki n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, les lèvres de Tony s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, et il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de Loki. Le bal de leurs langues était endiablé, et le milliardaire caressa le corps luxueux du dieu.

« Loki, » susurra t-il, avant de faire basculer le dieu sur un très large fauteuil en tissu. Loki se laissa faire, et il retira le haut de Tony. Ses longs doigts fins et pâles caressèrent le torse du playboy, puis il y déposa ensuite des baisers aériens. Tony voyait Loki pleurer doucement, et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était ignoble de ne pouvoir rien faire de plus.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser part- »

« Chut ! » le coupa Loki, avant de faufiler ses mains dans le pantalon de Tony, pour y trouver son sexe à moitié durci.

Tony gémit et se frotta à la main lisse qui le tenait. Il embrassa les clavicules de Loki, et sentit l'entre-jambe de ce dernier contre sa cuisse. Si tel était la volonté de Loki, Tony ne dirait rien...Mais jamais il ne pourrait le laisser partir. Pour le moment, L'Iron Man se concentra simplement sur ce que Loki voulait...et sur ce que lui voulait, par la même occasion...

…

Thor était revenu une heure après, surpris de trouver Loki et Tony enlacés dans le salon. Le dieu du Tonnerre annonça qu'il était l'heure, et qu'il attendrait sur le balcon. Tony maudissait le blond. Loki, semblant complètement apeuré s'accrocha à Tony. Il le regarda une dernière fois avant de se diriger à pas lents vers son ''frère''. Ce dernier le saisit par la taille et ils disparurent dans un arc en ciel. Tony n'avait rien pu faire, et, lorsque la lueur colorée disparut du ciel, le milliardaire sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

…

Les jours et les semaines passèrent, et Tony ne dormait toujours pas. Ou alors, très peu. Il travaillait, et les Avengers lui confiait peu de travail. De toute façon, tout allait bien sur Terre. Thor n'était pas revenu, tout comme Loki. A l'heure qu'il est, et peut être même depuis déjà longtemps, Loki devait être mort. Tony ne cessait d'y penser, tout comme il ne pouvait cesser de penser à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Tout semblait prématuré, mais, bizarrement, le playboy parvenait à accepter cette situation. C'est vrai quoi, il n'avait pas l'habitude de coucher avec un dieu qui avait voulu le tuer. Cependant, Tony refusait de garder l'image méprisante de Loki, mais plutôt celle qu'il avait eu la chance de découvrir.

_« Monsieur, vous n'êtes pas sorti de votre atelier depuis plus de 72 heures, vous devriez sortir. Cela empiète sur votre santé, autant mentale que physique. »_ intervint JARVIS

« Je n'ai pas envie JARVIS, et j'ai encore du boulot. » lui répondit Tony.

L'humain entendit son IA soupirer, ce qui l'étonna vraiment.

_« Monsieur, vous devriez vraiment...VRAIMENT sortir. »_

Tony se demanda pourquoi JARVIS insistait ainsi, et il décida alors d'aller prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il monta à l'étage supérieur, il crut qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque.

« Lo...Loki ! Mais qu'est-ce que- »

Il fut interrompu par Loki qui sauta sur ses lèvres. Le milliardaire le serra fort contre lui, comme pour être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'un mirage. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et constata rapidement que le dieu avait changé. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, et il semblait avoir perdu du poids. Qu'importe, il était là et il semblait aller bien.

« Fury est venu sur Asgard avec Steve. Ils ont parlé de ma volonté à Odin et...Le Père De Tout a trouvé un compromis. Je dois me rendre utile sur Asgard. Je travaille beaucoup, mais j'ai le droit à une visite sur Midgard tous les mois, à condition d'être surveillé par Heimdall. Donc pas de magie. » lui expliqua Loki, tout excité.

« C'est superbe. Pourquoi Fury ne m'en a pas parlé ? »

« Je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire. Je voulais te faire la surprise, » avoua Loki, en embrassant son cou.

« Et ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Loki, tu as le droit de venir me voir sur Asgard...enfin...si tu veux, bien sûr. »

Tony sourit comme un idiot. « Bien sûr que je le veux. »

Loki sourit à son tour. Un sourire malicieux. « Moi, il y a autre chose que j'aimerais, » dit-il, en s'asseyant doucement sur un fauteuil.

Tony rigola doucement et s'approcha. Tout irait mieux à présent. Le soir même, Tony dormit profondément, serrant Loki contre lui.

...

_« L'âme est au corps ce que le feu est au combustible. »  
>Ludwig Feuerbach<em>

…

_My aching soul,_

_LLHS, _

_The end. _


End file.
